Of Ink and Ace Cigarettes
by Beautymoon
Summary: One smelled like ink, the other tasted like the devil. A Noah and brat, sharing something between the unrelenting walls of a cold prison. YAOI. LUCKY. Rated M just for caution.


**_D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino._**

I have two warnings before you begin. This is **yaoi**- lol, that's the first time ever I write this. xD- but has no lemon or strong sexual scenes. Second warning: **SPOILERS** all over! This takes place right after the 207th chapter of the manga, when Sheryl tortures Lavi to press Bookman for the information on the Fourteenth. But the fic is not focused on that, is focused on the characters, so I guess that even if you haven't been reading the manga, you can go ahead safely. Well, have fun!

* * *

**That **really_weird _kiss

* * *

Bookman Junior's 49th persona was a loud little thing. If there was only one word available to describe "Lavi", that would be the chosen one.

Loud

That singular quality was simply _everywhere_ and in every aspect possible. It was in the high-pitched voice (especially after the owner of said pitch had received a kick by one Lenalee Lee after making a not that innocent, but nowadays not that unusual, comment about her pretty legs). It was in the hair (bright orange, never getting opaque hues). It was in his clothes (a bandana and a scarf? Come on, the boy was a _walking target_ not only for akuma, but for anyone, regardless their intentions). It was in the blabbermouth (never shutting up properly, always spilling more than it was supposed to do) It was in the pranks the redhead would sometimes pull at his colleagues (the thing with the pink hair dye was funny, most people would admit after the sight of none other than Allen Waker, _the cherry blossom haired Destroyer of Time_). It was in the way he talked about some incredible, erudite things with the same easiness he told a joke (this castle was built nine centuries ago because this creepy old dude wanted to impress his wife). On the other hand, he could say rude things right after the enriching ones, without even realizing (Seriously, if everything the guy wanted was to get _laid_, he could pay for a whore!). It was in the way he could read a thousand pages book in one night. It was in the black eye-patch that clashed horribly with his illegal fair skin (the thing raised too much curious looks, or even pitiful looks, depending on the looker. Lavi himself liked to think that his eye-patch was a taboo thing, like _sex_; everybody thought about it, but virtually nobody had the balls to really ask the thousands of questions it evoked). It was in his acrid jokes and the thoughtful (not really. What was up with "_Two-spot_"?) nicknames. It was in the smile, always so flashy, silly and powerful; it made one wonder if it was real, such was the talent on _crafting_ those.

Loud goof –orange- ball of annoyance

The now quiet, compliant, bordering on _contemplative_ prisoner wondered if this was the right place and time to dive head first into the Lavi character. The cold, unrelenting walls of his current location would not provide him with the answer, clearly. Looking up, the single eye located a hole on the ceiling that was too up high to the exorcist even dream about breaking free. It was night time already, he could tell because of the chills racking his body from minute to minute. Maybe the chills had nothing to do with the weather, but he was not quite in the mood to dwell on that. The full, golden moon gifted the redhead with enough light to be able to spot old blood stains on the floor. Some stains were amazingly localized on the surface of the ceiling full of dents and harmless cracks. Lavi, a bit horrified, but not truly surprised, could only wonder how the _hell_ they had managed to get blood on the _ceiling_. The blot was quite big and from where he stood it looked black, not red.

The dungeon reeked of old blood and lives wasted.

As the successor of the Bookman clan, Lavi was well acquainted with the scent of the crimson liquid. Along with the suffocating odor of things (houses, food, clothes, grass, animals, people, fat, bones, eyes) burning, the smell of fresh blood had become a common occurrence for him. Old blood had a different kind of scent, as well as a different kind of shade and texture. It was not pleasant, by any means, but it was smoother in a way; colder and _drier_. It spelled death because it was a subtle thing. Oddly, it reminded the young man of the ink he made bleed on the paper in order to write the words to register the history of mankind. He might as well use blood as ink and see if it made a difference.

**_Clank_**

Looking up again, Lavi realized that now his wrists were shackled above his head, to the merciless stone made wall biting his bruised back with its freezing attitude. The damned wall separated him from freedom, but right now, seeing how battered and sick he was, it had another use. It served as an anchor to the world of the awake.

_So…damn…tired_…- his mind whispered to him, in an almost alien voice. It lacked the high-pitch and the life. It was a tone that hadn't been put to use in a while. How long again?- _One…Oh, yeah, two years, almost three. Damned Black Order._

"…quiet."

A voice that did not belong to Lavi remarked. The word seemed to have been attached by other words in a sentence. However, the eye-patched boy's mind was too sluggish to process the whole thing.

_Oh, right, right, right_…- the redhead remembered. Rather, he had forgotten he forgot it in the first place- _I'm not alone…_

"You t-try and be t-talkative with those disgusting things m-making you sick, you s-shi-shitty… Noah." Stuttering through the whole sentence, he had dropped into the Lavi character without even realizing at first. Of course he would stutter, the parasites made sure of that. He just wanted to throw up all over the Noah in front of him. But that would be like asking to have an arm, or a heart, ripped out like a piece of cardboard. Nonetheless, it seemed his blabbermouth had made the choice for him again. That was so Lavi-like.

"_There it is_!" The golden eyes brightened, smiling alongside the pretty shaped lips and the pearly line of teeth. Tyki's entire face smiled, if in mirth or provocation, Lavi couldn't tell. He couldn't care. "The brat I fought at Edo. For a moment, I thought I had gotten the wrong eyepatch-kun, eyepatch-kun."

It was _that_ Noah. The one that had managed to get him (to get _Lavi_- the boy corrected in his brain) mad…_once_. Even in such a predicament, Lavi decided he wouldn't let the man get the best of him again.

But what could he actually do? Fight? What a joke.

"Usually, you are not this quiet." That was probably the lost sentence being repeated again. This time, Lavi was aware enough to hear it.

"I s-see no reason to start a c-conversation with you, of a-all p-pe-people. What d-do you want me to say? A mindless e-elevator comment about the weather, m-m-maybe?" The words were still weak, coming from a dried out throat, but hissed, as if one more inch closer and they would bite Tyki's face. They wished.

Take the silliness out of the smile, and the mirth out of the voice and you get a very interesting, cynical version of Lavi. For a moment, it seemed to catch Tyki off guard. The next moment was a loud laugh filled with promises the redhead didn't want to think about, not now, not ever.

"Aren't you charming, little one?" The redhead visibly cringed as a hand descended to the top of his messy red mane. The softness of the gesture blindsiding the young man; the palm of the Noah's hand patted him in the head in a blatant show of affection. When the bony fingers dug deep into his scalp, Lavi was almost glad by the pain. At least this was a predictable action for the Noah of Pleasures, he believed. The hand that was not pulling on his hair to the point of ripping some strands was now grabbing his chin, giving Lavi no option but to look at the man. He decided to send a glare to counter the danger of those demonic yellow eyes. It was funny that he, of all people, judged the Noah's eyes to be demonic. "Look, eyepátch-kun, today you hit a lucky break. I convinced Sheryl not to kill you and I'm in a _very_ good mood." The redhead couldn't understand why. He had seen clearly the dried blood on Tyki's palm. He decided to voice his thoughts, even with a restrained jaw and the threat of more torture literally looming over his head. "Said the guy who got his a-ass handed to him…" As his voice grew stronger, the young redhead grew bolder.

The claw let his jawbone go, only to slap his cheek delicately, twice. The third time wasn't _that_ delicate, but had calculated force behind it; a polite warning. "Charming, charming, charming… You can get as funny as you want around me, eyepatch-kun, but don't do that to my brothers or the parasites inside your body will look like a walk in the park." The promise was whispered right into his ear and the last words managed to graze the skin, joined by the soft lips. It was enough to raise the hairs from Lavi's neck. Only now he couldn't tell if the sensation was solely inspired by fear.

"Your smell… You don't smell like the other exorcists…" A long sniff hit the sensitive skin of the elongated neck. The tip of the nose slow danced on the surface, gaining its desired effect; Lavi stiffened, completely forgotten of all his smarty come backs, "Dirt and blood is just like them, but…there's _something else_, huh?" When Tyki moved for the second sniff, the redhead tried to still himself the most he could, but that action proved to be useless. Without the use of his hands, the Bookman Junior could do nothing but let the Noah grab his hair again, this time to the left side, clearly aiming for the exposure of Lavi's neck. "Ink"

The rough hot tongue leaving an immediate cool saliva trail was too unexpected for the redhead to try and rein over his own reactions. He let out a broken hiss that might mean "go to hell, Noah" or "that felt nice." He was absolutely sure the man in front of him would go with the most convenient one and maybe Lavi was too damn _tired_ to argue.

Why was that? Sure, being within the Black Order had limited considerably the number of times he had gone and found the occasional partner to scratch the itchiness away, per say. How long has it been since the last time he had gotten laid? Months, surely, but to feel that familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach? And the very responsible for that was a Noah, his enemy? Wait…_Not enemy_… The redhead was the successor of Bookman, which made Tyki Mikk… another record.

What followed was only logical, but Lavi's mind was still way too foggy to register the fact that there was a set of Noah's lips over his, a tongue lapping out the contours, asking gently for an opening and the Bookman's successor answered with an irresolute "okay" as he opened the passage just a crack. Hot, moist tongue slipped in, coiling around his unprepared one, scrapping the surface, tracing the teeth, tasting everything inside that unknown cavern. Tyki Mikk himself, in the middle of the kiss, couldn't help but think that anytime now, the boy would find a way to retaliate aggressively, uselessly, of course. But the point was, the curly haired man was not getting _at all_ that positive reaction to his advances. He was waiting for a fight. But the way the boy had managed to bit his under lip was anything _but_ hostile. It was almost…_sensual_.

_What the hell?_

He had to stop the kiss; _had_ to.

"What are you doing, eyepatch-kun?" With his tanned forehead touching his prisoner's, the Noah of pleasures whispered. Hot air cloying their vision as Lavi sucked in a breath, startled by the sudden, harsh stop of the kiss, "Wha-what am I doing?" First there was a snort, than a cheeky retort as the redhead reached closer to the Noah that inched back, a bit jumpy at the exorcist's- _finally, finally, damn it_- aggression. "What are _you_ doing, perm-head?"

All of Tyki's answers- assuming he had answers, that is- ran away, escaped through the air exit up above their heads as the Noah took notice of the- _ridiculous_- name calling. Perm-head, what the actual fu-

"Road warned me about your uncanny nicknaming abilities." The comment was still whispered, still breathed hotly into the fair skinned face, as if after the kiss, everything they'd do and say had to be a secret, as if it mattered.

Funny

"That little devil raped my mind, just so you know."

"Oh, I know… She told me lots about you."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I asked"

"Why would _you_ do that?"

"Honestly? Because I just couldn't believe my niece simply…_lost_ to a weakling like you, so I had to ask her. And she told me everything that was in your mind… Black Order aside, she told me a few…interesting things from your past. But I thought some of those were just Road trying to screw with me."

"And those things would be…"

"Even though you look like a skirt chaser that was just an acting choice… It's not that you don't like the girls. You really seem to enjoy their bodies… it's just that…you had your share of boys…"

_That I did-_ the redhead thought. It was actually because of the job. It was an easy way to pry information from a very willing witness, at the time. And though he had been hesitant to kiss another guy, he couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed it. Things like those were bound to happen and the best thing to do was to take advantage, not putting too much thought into it. That's how he behaved at the Order for a long time; friendly and frivolous.

_Can I be friendly and frivolous, right here, right now?_

"That damn snoopy" Lavi declared, quite pissed at the violation of his privacy.

"It's funny because you haven't even met Wisely."

"Who?"

"Not important." For the first time, Tyki moved backwards; hands fishing into the pockets of his weird outfit. Oh, yeah, the new uniform didn't come with a pocket for his cigarette. He hadn't liked very much the way the cloth clung to his ass, and now he hated the uniform more because it had no where to fit in a cigarette packet.

"Stupid pants…"

"Stupid boy-toy pants." Lavi snorted

"Watch it, eyepatch-kun."

"Oh, I am watching, perm-head, right, right, right…" The green eye, still droopy as ever, looked the man from head to toe. There was almost a leer in the redhead's voice. Was Tyki hearing things?

"So, anyway," the Noah of Pleasures cleaned his throat, "When Road told me that you used to… have fun with other men, I didn't believe her. I mean, Road likes to screw with our brains, doesn't she?"

"Right, right, right…" There was a bitter undertone behind that pearly white smirk. And it should be.

"You see, eyepatch-kun, I had to kiss you," the words were delivered and followed by what seemed to be a second kiss in the making. Tyki's lips brushed Lavi's teasingly, but he settled for words in the end, "to see if what Road told me was a lie. But since you didn't resist me… I suppose my niece won anyway…"

"Because she fucked up both of our heads" The Bookman to be completed the thought. Tyki Mikk couldn't have voiced it better. But then again, eyepatch-kun had always been the smart cookie. "Say, perm-head…" He tried to inch closer again, but the shackles around his wrist were too unrelenting and the redheaded apprentice was not in the mood to bleed out of his wrists. "…Do you really care?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Not caring is my job, you know? I don't matter."

"Don't be like that, eyepatch-kun. I can kiss you again, and I can pull away your insides. You'll care about that."

"That would spoil your fun, perm-head."

"You are too much of a presumptuous brat."

"And you taste like the devil."

"Do I?"

"I hate Ace cigarettes."

"You hate tobacco so much you even recognized the brand?" That was golden irony.

"That's because I have Bookman memory."

"So that means…" There they were, the lips brushing against Lavi's, one more time. "…you'll never forget what I taste like?" Unabashed amusement coated each word.

"No matter how disgusting…No, I can't forget."

"I've heard a lot of things from my partners, eyepatch-kun but "disgusting" is new."

"Do you chain up your partners and make them kiss your tobacco tasting mouth?"

He wanted to say "watch it" again, maybe even slip his hand into the boy's chest and squeeze that heart slow and painful enough to make a point. But that would be falling into eyepatch-kun's game; a declaration of defeat. "That's because you are special, eyepatch-kun"

"I feel special." Lavi blurted a blatant, arrogant lie.

Tyki Mikk decided that trying to compete against the redhead with words would be not only a waste of time but tiresome. He was too smart, and too much of a blabbermouth brat. No, time for conversation was definitely over.

The whole hair pulling thing was back, with double the force. Lavi couldn't help the pained grunt. "All right, big guy, you made your-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, eyepatch-kun. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, not anymore" There was a slight change in the man that went beyond the words, Lavi realized, a bit alarmed. The yellow eyes were more brilliant, beastier like and the slightly crooked tooth looked like they could rip his neck anytime. That Noah was not kidding. Maybe he should do as told. Hell, it's not like he had a choice in the matter.

When there were lips crushing furiously against his instead of limbs being torn apart, Lavi considered that was an improvement. But, clearly, there would be no more room for thinking with all the kissing he suddenly had to do. It was nothing like the previous kiss and that just mirrored the unstable, dual personality of the Noah of Pleasures. Instead of languid tongue dancing sensually, it was a tongue made of fire, lips that bruised his lips and teeth that broke the skin. The taste of blood was subtle, mixed with the pungent tang of nicotine, alcohol, and something that was Tyki's own.

Perm-head's taste was not good, not bad, it just _was_.

"See ya soon, ink smelling brat."

Gradually, the presence before Lavi vanished. Tyki's body melted into the floor as it disappeared, first the feet and legs, the torso, the lips were gone like they haven't been there in the first place, leaving his mouth naked in the cold air of the cell. The last thing the redhead felt was the hand messing with his hair. He'd rather not think about the state of his mane after all the abuse it had suffered.

"See ya, foul tasting prick."

There was nobody there to make him company anymore, but Lavi heard the laugh, and an amused "_Eyepatch-kun is so funny_…" It felt like the wall was bidding him farewell; creepy, but somehow good creepy

His mind now finally had time to think how fucked up his situation had become…_more_, if that was possible. But what could he do? Would the Noah stop if he had fought against his advances? What would the redhead do from now on? Would he indulge in this seemingly forbidden pleasure? He would be lying if he said the Noah was a bad kisser. He also would be lying if he said the kiss hadn't stirred his teenager hormones up- and his prized parts for that matter. What could he do? Have a nice talk? Have a nice kiss? Fight? Insult the man in all the ways he knew how?

_I'm a Bookman_- he thought, and maybe for the first time he was _glad_. Maybe having whatever this was with perm-head might even turn out to be a way to stop thinking like an exorcist- to stop remembering Yuu-chan, Kuro-chan, Bean Sprout, Lenalee…-, at least for as long as he was in this prisoner situation. Because even before they had arrived at the cell, perm-head had made sure to strip Lavi off his exorcist jacket, claiming that the symbol imprinted on it was giving him "itches". Lavi didn't need an explanation to understand what that meant.

Just the mere sight of the Black Order uniform had given Tyki Mikk itches….to murder an exorcist. But what Lavi didn't tell the Noah was that when the uniform was off, he felt like a mountain had been _removed_ from his shoulders. He felt lighter and relieved and- more like his self. Bookman takes advantage of the situations, no matter how crappy, to make the best of them. Maybe that was the case.

_Ah, what the hell… _

Lavi was beaten up, but the parasites had stopped to make him sick, which was weird. Maybe perm-head had told the tongue guy to keep the creepy little eyes asleep even before they had entered the dungeon. And he was in quite the predicament, with the whole interrogation about the Fourteenth still going. His chained up wrists only added to fact that he could do nothing, but to sit back and…watch. And in his case, sit back and let the Noah kiss him to his hearts content. It _sure_ was better than the torture.

_Damn_…- the redhead thought, with a caustic smile gracing his bruised face. If Road ever tried to dive into his mind again, the first thing she would see was how much he was already missing those Ace cigarette's flavored lips.

Lavi was sure perm-head wouldn't let him miss them for too long. Now he had to decide if that was a good thing.

* * *

_Hello, DGM people and Lucky people!_

Sooooo, for those of you who don't know me, I'm **Beautymoon** and I'm kind of anxious because this is my first yaoi ever! I have absolutely NO IDEA how this little fic turned out. For the people who already know me from my other fics (Interview and Black or White), you were well aware that I've wanted to make a good Lucky fic since forever. So, here it is! I just can't guarantee it is, indeed, _good_. xDD

Anyways, while I was writing "Interview", lots of people asked me if the fic would turn into yaoi and I said the fic was open to interpretation, but my own interpretation was just of a built, unique friendship. This time I started writing with the yaoi goal in mind. The setting came to me naturally because I've wanted to explore this situation again, only from another perspective. This time, things happened in a weird manner between perm-head and eyepatch-kun - I just can't ditch the nicknames and their banter. Lol. But, paradoxically, it happened way easier than in Interview. It's better if you guys tell me your thoughts, really.

For now, I'll put a "complete" status here, but maybe one day this one-shot might grow. I have another fic as a priority. This one here just happened on a lazy Sunday.

_Oh, and one last thing "BLACK AND WHITE" IS NOT ON HOLD! I'm still working through the chapters. It's just a more elaborated fic that requires me time to think. Time is something I don't have much. It __sucks__. _

I hope you people like my very first yaoi. Lucky fans, I need reviews.

See ya guys!

**Moon**


End file.
